Plate Of Cake
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Jellal visits Fairy Tail disguised as Mystigan. What happens when he steps on Erza's cake and the real Mystigan shows up? Jerza, Jerza, Jerza and more Jerza plus Makarov loses his sanity.
_**This is my first ever Fairy Tail Oneshot. Originally it was to end at the Japanese Cloth requipbut it sorta spiralled outta control...anyway, one ship: Jerza This took me four days I'll have you know so I'd love to know what you think and if it's any good! Iwas typing whilst listening to the character themes, my favourite is definitely Mystigans! Enjoy!**_

Jellal calmly walked through the big oak doors and into the Fairy Tail guild hall. Unfortunately, due to his...work in the Tower Of Heaven, he was still a known criminal; no amount of good deeds could change that.

Therefore, that being the case, whenever going anywhere public he had to disguise himself as his Edolis self, more commonly known in this world as Mystigan.

His Edolis twin actually had a good sense of style. Well at least Jellal thought he did.

No one looked twice, they were used him by now, he was grateful of the fact they hadn't handed him over to the Magic Council.

As usual, Natsu and Gray had started fighting again, a fight of which gave the rest of the male members to bash each other's heads for no apparent reason, only Mavis knows why.

There, sat at the bar, slowly eating a slice of strawberry cake. The image of beauty, authority and noble wisdom. The one he'd loved since he'd seen her silky scarlet hair was Erza.

Careful to avoid the blur of limbs in the centre of the hall, he made his way to the red haired wizard knight.

The brawl had somehow knocked Erza and her precious cake onto the floor. Suddenly, the plate of cake slid under his boot as he stepped forwards to help her up.

In that moment he felt his dreams crashing to the ground. For once, he felt as scared of Erza as everyone else.

He gulped as she momentarily mourned the crushed piece of half eaten cake.

"M-m-my cake, m-m-my p-p-precious strawberry c-cake," She glared at his boot slowly lifting her eyes to his face, " ** _You_** _. How could_ _ **you**_ _destroy my cake?_ You've got five seconds to run." She stared hard at him, great annoyance showing in her eyes.

He shifted his weight from one side to the other. _At least I had five seconds right? She never gives anyone else five seconds. Maybe she likes me back..._

He had three seconds left.

Everybody had stopped mid-fight and watched, some briefly wondering whether or not to go get some popcorn.

He bolted.

He soon found himself on the roof of the guild hiding from his crush in her Heaven's Wheel armour.

*0oOo0*

He whimpered, just his luck, she heard him.

She stood before him, eyes blazing with anger and...love?

"Erm...uh," He struggled to remember English under her harsh gaze.

Suddenly he remembered something, he could slap himself. He showed a Natsu worthy grin as he he reached into his cloak and brought out an unharmed plate of home-made, very misshapen strawberry cake and then handed it to her.

Her eyes softened as a flash of light crossed his vision when she requipped to her regular armour.

She took the plate and ate some. Her eyes widened.

"Mavis this is good! It doesn't look too appealing but it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, thank you! I forgive you for killing my previous slice." She beamed at him, launching herself at him, she tackled him to the ground, hugging him. He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it!" He chuckled but soon frowned, "Listen, I have something to tell you..."

"Go on, I'm all ears. You can tell me anything."

"Yea, thanks. You know before the grand magic games, when we found ourselves in a similar position to what we are in now..." He said looking up into her warm eyes. "I told you that I had a fiancé." He began, unsure of how to word his confessions.

"You were lying because you didn't think it was right since you've caused me and many others so much pain and suffering when you where in the Tower Of Heaven that you thought you shouldn't be allowed even mere seconds of happiness. Even though I always have and will love you even through the hurt inflicted upon me by yourself. And I'm guessing you're still oblivious to my crush, as Lucy and Mira call it, on you," She finished for him, upon seeing his shocked face added, "You're a really bad liar, and you always have been."

He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to ask could still destroy his friendship and lead to many different outcomes.

"Well then, I uh, have something to ask you. Would you possibly to err... gooutonadatewithmeIpromiseitwillnotbeboring?" He squeaked without taking a breath.

She blinked once, then twice, replaying his sentence in slow motion so she could understand it.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss his cheek (he still had his scarf covering his mouth) then spoke softly.

"Of course!" She answered, "Also, there's this new...armour I'd simply love to show you." She added with a mischievous smirk and an evil glint in her eye. Of which he failed to noticed since he was still silently happy dancing in his head. She'd said yes...yes! She'd actually wanted to! She-wanted to show me some armour?

"You want to show me some new armour? Sure! I'd love to see it, what's it called?" He replied.

She requipped once more. His bottom jaw hit the floor and refused to close. His eyes became like Juvia's often are-when around Gray so basically hearts.

"The last time I thought about this, I was in the middle of a battle, quickly running out of other choices. I may've confused my opponent by practically yelling to myself that 'I have a warrior's pride' and I'm 'not Lucy'. I haven't a proper...usable name for it yet, so what do you think?" She asked, it was her 'seduction armour' that she wore.

Erza could ask him to jump off a cliff and he'd do it, and he knew he would. She looked breathtaking...he hadn't really the words. He wasn't going to survive five minutes, let alone a date!

 _Oh I'm sure we could help, instead of dinner, strawberry cake feast at your hotel!_ The voice of a meddling duo spoke in his head.

 _SHUT UP I'M SURE YOU HAVE PLENTY BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN HARRASS ME AND INVADE MY LOVE LIFE!_ He responded. Deciding on ignoring them should they speak again, he blocked his mind.

"I...err...you...look...Mavis help me...uhh."He stuttered

"Hmm...you could use the words hot, beautiful, and gorgeous or what's the sentence in your head? Oh yes, she's going to be the end of me, she's so... I haven't the words. Your last option would be to speak through your actions rather than bother with descriptive words." 1st Master Mavis said thoughtfully.

 _That's it, I give up! It's not like I actually have any privacy anyway. It'd make no difference if I ripped off my mask and clothes and ran through Magnolia yelling 'I'M ERZA SCARLETS BOYFRIEND, THE CRIMINAL JELLAL, PLEASE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!'. Meledy and Ultear don't even know the meaning of privacy and neither does 1_ _st_ _Master apparently._

"Sorry, you did ask for help though!" The 1st Master chuckled then disappeared.

"Uhh what? Erza...erm...breathtaking...seriously need to read a dictionary later...did I say that out loud? Bet Mystigan has no trouble talking to Nightwalker...crap! I'll just shut up now..." He babbled.

Erza doubled over laughing as his face grew redder with each passing second.

She pulled down his scarf. His face was the same colour as his tattoo **(AN: /birthmark/whatever it is)**.

She leaned down and kissed him. Not on the cheek like before, but a proper kiss on the lips.

Stunned for a moment or two, he just sat there. Getting over the shock and his eyes returning to their normal size he kissed her back with equal force.

When it ended, Erza sat on his lap in her Clear Heart clothing **(AN: aka Japanese cloth).**

She looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you. Just so you know, I love you, always have, always will and _nothing_ can ever change that."

"I love you too. I realize now that I should've just told you." Jellal admitted truthfully.

They rest their foreheads together before kissing again.

*0oOo0*

They had been up on the roof for ages and to be honest, neither wanted to leave but it was getting dark and if Natsu didn't hear the word 'fight' along with 'Erza and Mystigan' he'd send out a search party.

Erza pulled Jellal's scarf up and then helped him up.

"We'd better get going, and fight so no one will be suspicious." Jellal laughed

"'suppose you're right...REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOUR!" She replied with a satan-soul smile

"Crap I'm dead." Jellal stated, "THREE LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE"

*0oOo0*

Makarov had been sat crossed legged on the bar throughout it all.

 _My children are growing up!_

He was crying tears of joy until he heard Natsu and Gray yell something about a fight between Erza and Mystigan. The real Mystigan was due to visit in an hour as well.

 _R.I.P Guild Hall & Magnolia. I think I'll start the apology letters and brace myself for the bills. _

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU. MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ME. ERZA, NATSU, GRAY, MAKAROV, CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

 _R.I.P My sanity and ability to cope with this crazy messed up guild I run._

 _"_ JUST BECAUSE I LIVE IN EDOLIS DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO USE MAGIC! TEN LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE!"

"CRAP I THOUGHT IT'D BEEN EXPLAINED TO YOU! WAIT, YOU HAVE A TEN LAYER CIRCLE?! YOUHAVE TO BE JOKING! THAT'S IT, I OFFICIALLY GIVE UP. HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC!"

"DAMMIT DO YOU NEED TO FI-YOU'RE GOING DOWN MYSTIGAN ONE AND TWO. THAT WAS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT STRAWBERRY CAKE EATING IN PEACE! NOW, WHICH ARMOUR WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE BY? Oh, I have an idea mwahaheheheee. REQUIP!"

 _R.I.P Magic Council and their ability to think._

"OH MYMAVIS."

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ERZA, LOOK AWAY, AND THIS ONE'S MINE!"

The sound of a Mystigan tackling the other.

"SINCE WHEN DID MYSTIGAN EARTHLAND GO OUT WITH ERZA?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER FLAME BRAIN OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO DO THAT?!"

"HA YOU MISSED ICE PRINCESS!"

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC"

"CRAP WE HIT LISANNA AND ELFMAN!"

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES! CARD MAGIC, ALCOHOL!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN NATSU SHE CAN FLY!"

"TAKE OVER! SATEN-SOUL"

"WHAT A BUNCH OF LOS-"

"YOU HIT LAXUS! DARK ECOURTOUR! PAIN SUFFERING!"

 _R.I.P Fiore_

"ELFMAN! WHO DO I NEED TO TURN TO STONE?!"

"CAN'T YOU RUN FASTER FLAME BRAIN?!"

"REQUIP!"

"FOUR LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE!"

"COME ONE BABIES, LETS JOIN THE FUN!"

"CARLA WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'D NATSU DO NOW?"

"HEY IT WASN'T ME!"

"IT USUALLY IS THOUGH!"

"WATCH IT ICE PRINCESS!"

"I BELIEVE THEY ARE FIGHTING AGAIN CHILD, DESTROYING HALF OF MAGNOLIA WHILST THEY'RE AT IT!"

 _At least Zeref isn't active. But Mavis has taken sides..._

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE PERVS! OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO! OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS, GEMINI! LUCY KICK!"

"MIRA FOUND US, RUUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIFE ICE PRINCESS!"

"SOOO COOOOOOOOL!"

"HOW'S MY SWEET BABY GIRL? I SWEAR I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

"THAT LEADS ME TO BELIEVE YOU'RE GUILTY!"

"THEY'RE CAUSING MORE DAMAGE THAN ME!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY CAKE AND THE CAKE SHOP!"

"MYSTIGAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"I KNOW A PLACE WE CAN HIDE!"

"LEAD THE WAY! I PROMISE TO NOT UNMASK YOU YET!"

"TAKE ME AND FLAME BRAIN WITH YOU!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU FROZE MY SIS AND BROTHER! EVIL-"

"PAIN! SUFFERING!"

 _In three...two...one..._

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT MY BELOVED GRAY!"

 _And again, three...two...one..._

"IN THE NAME OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL I ORDER YOU ALLTO STOP!"

 _Bingo._

"DORINBOLT WHY AREN'T THEY STOPPING?!...WHY ARE THEY ALL RUNNING TOWARDS US?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"HELP US! SATEN-SOULD IS COMING ALONG WITH ERZA!"

"DORINBOLT, THERE'S TWO MYSTIGANS!"

"I DON'T CARE, I WOULD LIKE TO SURVIVE THE DAY SO LETS JUST CONCENTRATE ON THAT!"

"YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS GIRL!"

 _Well...I guess the Council's army is running from Guildhearts, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza and Freed with Mystigan (X2), Natsu, Gray, Levy, Happy, Gajeel and the rest of the guild leading the escape. Freed chasing because Laxus got hit even though Laxus is probably running too. Juvia because Gray got hit. Mira since her siblings got frozen. Guildhearts made up a reason to fight, of wich Cana will make him regret later. Lucy's house got hit. I guess I should sort this out...am I brave enough? No..._

"HELP USSSSSS GRAMPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" ~All of Fairy Tail.

"MAKOROV SORT OUT YOUR GUILD!"~The Army

 _R.I.P Makarov_

"ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS, STOP IT ALREADY, MY HAND ALREADY ACHE FROM EXPECTED NEED TO REPLY TO COMPLAINTS AND THE MAGIC COUNCIL ALREADY HATE US ENOUGH AS IT IS SO IF YOU REALLY NEED TO BEAT THINGS UP, TAKE A JOB FOR MAVIS'S SAKE!" Makarov yelled as he thumped each guild member.

"Now then, Congratulations on getting a girlfriend Mystigan two." He added evilly.

"Great, my once evil earthland twin gets a date with his world's Erza before me."

"I officially hate you Gramps."

"Aww it's okay Erzie werzie!"

"My honey...is taken?!"

"JELLAL HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HANDS OFF! YOUR HONEY AIN'T YOURS! YOU NOW HAVE TO SHARE ERZA MILLIANNA!"

"AWWW, BAD KITTY RESTRAINT TUBE!"

"MILLIE!"

"DID SHE SAY JELLAL?!"

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! HOLD ON TIGHT ERZA!"

"GET BACK HERE! ERZIE IS MINE!"

"WHERE'S SISTER GOING?"

"That's not dandy, we get back as she gets flown away."

"THEY AREN'T IN MY GUILD SO YOU CAN SORT THIS OUT YOURSELVES!"

"I love our guild. It's exactly how I wanted it to be 6th Master."

"YOU WANTED A GUILD THAT ACCIDENTALLY DESTROYS ITS KINGDOM AND EVERYTHING IT SEES?! WHO IS HATED BY THE MAGIC COUNCIL AND EACH MEMBER OVER DOES THINGS AS WELL AS BEING WALKING ATOMIC BOMBS?!"

Yea, as you can see, I was entire truthful about it spiralling outta control (BTW I'm on episode 181 halfway through it... :)

looking forward to your feedback,

~Jojo


End file.
